


Shutter click

by chiapslock



Series: Shiro Birthday Month [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Misunderstanding, Photographer!Keith, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: Keith, a nature photographer thatreallyneeds the money, agrees to be the photographer at a friend of a friend's wedding.Too bad he kind of likes the groom.





	Shutter click

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> DAY SIX!!!! God I'm so tired, why have I dont this? LOL. Anyway I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.  
> Everything for the best boy in the entire galaxy. 

banner by @[firenashes](https://firenashes.tumblr.com) on tumblr

 

Keith fixes his camera one last time, trying to capture that cat on the other end of the street who's trying to catch a bird midflight. He's not close enough, he knows that very well, but he can't move. He's waiting for two clients and he can't afford to run closer to take a better shot. Even if he really wants to.  
  
Normally he wouldn't even think about taking this kind of job, there's a reason he prefers to take his photos alone immersed in nature. Humans are more complex to shoot, with all their hidden angles and masks, and Keith always feels like his photos never manage to discover all the layers.  
  
Keith works better with straightforwardness, with things that do not lie and deceive, and nature, in all it's terrible cruelness, it's nothing but honest.  
  
Still, he needs the money.  
  
That's really all there is to it.   
  
He needs some new equipment, and money to buy groceries and as much as he doesn't want to admit it, he still hasn't found someone willing to publish his pictures regularly. He's not unknown, but he's not one of the big names either. He has some semi-regular gigs with some journals and a little gallery downtown, but they aren’t jobs that pay well enough.  
  
So here he is.  
  
In the end he takes the shot, but a little too late, and all the pictures are a blur of motion with the cat leaping at his prey. He wants to curse, but he's interrupted by someone stopping just beside his table.  
  
"Keith?" the stranger asks and Keith turns around. The man in front of him is handsome to say the least. Tall and bulky, and Keith stops for a second to admire him. Only because he usually prefers to capture nature with his camera, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a eye for beauty.  
  
He must have stayed silent too long, because the friendly smile of the other starts to morph, acquiring an insecure ting. So Keith hurries to remedy."Yeah, it's me," he replies, motioning with his hand for the other to take one of the chairs in front of him.  
  
"Great! I was worried I wouldn't be able to find you," the main explains, with a relieved sigh. "Allura, the one you talked to, is going to be late. It’s becoming kind of a habit, really."  
  
"Understandable," Keith replies, even if he doesn't really care. He remembers Hunk telling him that this man was one of his friends, but he also remembers him saying that _'Allura is way too beautiful for him, I don't know how he managed to convince her to date him_ '. Distantly, he thinks that this Allura has to be the most beautiful woman to walk on planet earth to be beautiful enough to be out of this man’s league.  
  
"I'm Shiro," the man says, with a cordial smile. "I mean, Allura will make most of the decisions, but she asked me to be here. Honestly this is better than working, so..."  
  
Keith nods, but he doesn’t know how to reply and a strange silence falls down on them. Keith feels strangely self-conscious; He resists only a minute before picking up his camera and reviewing some of his latest works.  
  
He has already chosen some to show Allura when she arrives, some of the best shot he's ever taken. He has also spent hours trying to create a collection of some of his best portrayals instead of just panoramic shots, trying to choose pictures that have a subject in them—an animal or a car—instead of just scenery shoots.   
  
He really needs the money.  
  
"Uhm," Shiro says and Keith looks up to glance at him. The other looks curious, trying to see his photos. "I know we need to wait for Allura, but I would love to see something? I mean... I'm a fan."  
  
_That_ makes Keith pause for a second. A fan?   
  
His confusion must show on his face because Shiro hurries to explain: "I mean! I saw your picture in that gallery downtown. I... I really liked it." Keith knows exactly what Shiro is talking about, and he feels warmed up by the thought that, at least, the guy had done some research. But Shiro continues, "When Allura told me you were going to be the photographer I was excited. I didn't know you photographed people."  
  
Keith hesitates, but in the end decides that probably telling his future client that he's doing this only for the money isn't the best idea. "I'm going to be in the city for a while, and I thought it could be exciting, trying something new." He hopes he looks convincing enough.  
  
Shiro looks at him for a second and then he laughs in his face. Honestly it feels a little insulting.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiro says, trying to catch his breath, "it's just that you really don't know how to lie, don't you?"  
  
Keith blushes slightly, a little embarrassed to be caught so easily on his lie. Should he apologize? He feels like he should, but at this point wouldn't that just add to his shame? "I need the money," he admits in the end, knowing full well he may have just risked a paying job. One he desperately needs.  
  
"Yeah, I figured," Shiro says, with a little smile. "I'm not complaining. I'm going to force you to take a photo of me and then I can brag about it."  
  
It doesn't look like Shiro is offended or like he's ready to just fire Keith before he even hires him, so he relaxes. He hesitates for a second, but there's something he likes about Shiro's expression now. Open and a little mischievous, it makes him look young.  
  
He takes the shot in a second, a little surprised by himself, and he catches the moment before Shiro's face morphs into one of stupor.  
  
Keith lowers his camera and looks at the resulting photo. Not his best work, he hadn't fixed the focus so it's a little blurry, but Shiro's lineaments are clearly visible. He strangely likes it.  
  
"You just took a photo of me?" Shiro asks, a little shocked and Keith smiles at him.  
  
"I thought that's what you wanted?" he asks, and sees the tips of Shiro's ears darken slightly. Interesting.  
  
"I wasn't ready. Don't think this means you're off the hook, I want one in that ridiculously expensive dress Allura will make me wear," Shiro complains, but he looks relaxed and amused.  
  
He doesn't know what it is, but Keith is relaxing little by little, so he just decides he can grant Shiro's request. He motions to the seat beside him and shrugs: "If you want to see them, just sit here."  
  
The other nods immediately and changes places without a moment of hesitation.   
  
Keith had never really thought he had  _fans_  and the idea makes him happy and a little embarrassed. He thinks for a second about what to show Shiro, he could just show him the photos he had prepared for the meeting, but he also wants him to see some of his more usual works.  
  
He searches for a second or two before finding the ones from his latest photoshoot in Brazil. He puts the camera between the two of them and he sees Shiro smile and lean in to see.  
  
"This is incredible," Shiro says, "I mean it's small but the details are obvious." He looks at it for a second and then he turns toward Keith with a smile. "What's the story behind this?"  
  
Keith blinks surprised. "The story?"  
  
"Yeah. Why did you take the picture? What were you trying to show?" Keith turns to look at the photo, a little unsettled. It's not an unusual question per se, but he's used to have it asked by actual art critics. Even then, he always feels self-conscious trying to explain his own mind process. He knows it's not conventional, that most people don't get it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiro says after a beat, and he looks uncomfortable, "was that too much? I just... I liked the explanation on your piece. I mean most people would look at a jungle and think about peace and silent, but you talked about the vitality and the dangers. I found that interesting."  
  
Keith considers the other man for a second, trying to gauge if he's serious or not. Nothing in his face suggests he's not and Keith wonders for a second what were the chances: not only this man seems to actually be familiar with Keith's works, but he also seems to _like_  them for the meaning  _Keith_  put behind them.  
  
So he takes a moment and then says, "I took this because the bird is flying away from his nest, the moment of abandonment. I tried to put into focus the nest. The separation."  
  
Shiro looks concentrated and he nods along Keith's explanation. He seems to be paying attention and Keith smiles a little. "Wow, I would have never seen it that way. You really have a talent to see things in another perspective," Shiro says in the end, smiling.  
  
It's one of the best compliment Keith has received in a long time. It makes him feel strange, the connection he seems to have with this man he has just met.  
  
Keith is reaching for the camera, in order to show him something else, when he hears someone call Shiro's name.  
  
He turns and he sees a beautiful woman walking towards them with a smile.  
  
Reality comes crashing in soon enough and he remembers why they are here: Keith is there to be the photographer for Allura's wedding. Allura's wedding with Shiro.  
  
He sees the other man smile and get on his feet to greet his future wife. She kisses his cheek and fusses over his jacket, saying he always looks like he just finished a ride on his bike.  
  
They look in love.  
  
At that point Allura turns toward him with an easy smile.  
  
"Keith, right?" she asks, extending her arm. "I've hear a lot of you from Hunk.  _And_ Shiro. You have already half of my wedding list convinced we should hire you."  
  
"I highly endorse this," Shiro pipes in with a blinding smile. Allura just huffs, amused, and looks at Keith with a _'see what I'm talking about?_ ' look.  
  
Keith sneaks a glance to Shiro, and the joy in his face and realizes that this might be a terrible idea.   
  
Still, he really needs the money.  
  
  
  
  
  
In the end he shows Allura the portfolio he had prepared and she seems to like all of the pictures, it's difficult to gauge her feelings when Shiro had talked at length about everything he liked of every single picture he had showed them.  
  
It's not like Keith doesn't appreciate it, but he needs to understand if Allura is interested. Also, he really doesn't need to think about how much he likes the way Shiro seems to instantly get what Keith means to convey with his shots.  
  
That way lies madness and no money.  
  
"We'll get in touch with you, Keith," Allura assures him when they have to part, "I loved what you showed us. I would love for you to be the photographer at the wedding, so I could maybe send you the dates for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding?"  
  
Keith nods, relieved to have the job. Shiro, behind Allura, shows him a double thumbs up in one of the dorkiest moves Keith has ever seen.  
  
He might be a little smitten already.   
  
"We'll keep in touch," Allura assures him again and takes Shiro's arm in hers.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so glad we could arrange this," Shiro says, beaming at both Keith and Allura.  Keith smiles as well, even if he still isn't sure if this is one of the worst idea he's ever had.  
  
Possibly.   
  
But then Shiro smiles again and Keith forgets his train of thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allura confirms the details over text and Keith sends an affirmative response soon. He also writes to Hunk to let him knows that everything went well.  
  
Hunk replies with a 'Great news! You'll love the wedding, they are going all in. We're a little overwhelmed. What did you think of them?' Keith thinks for a second before answering, a little bit too honestly, 'I liked the groom'. He doesn't think it makes it sound like Keith has been lusting for Hunk’s soon-to-be-married friend, even if it's what's happening. More or less.  
  
Hunk replies is a series of shocked emojis and a 'really??? I would have thought you two would hate each other. Well, I'm glad, dude!'  
  
Keith looks surprised at the text and frowns. Why wouldn't he like Shiro? Or maybe it was the other way around, Hunk had been scared that  _Shiro_ would have hated him? Probably something about never meeting your heroes.  
  
_'We liked each other fine'_ he replies, a little curtly.  
  
Thinking about Shiro brings mixed reactions in him, so he tries to avoid doing it. Unfortunately, it's hard when his wedding is literally on Keith's calendar.  
  
Keith just tries to move on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon the day of the rehearsal dinner comes and Keith arrives one hour earlier to the venue to set most of his equipment. He needs a little time, since he likes to do his preparations slowly. He wants to look at the best places to shoot, and the light inside the room. Doing so when no one is around it's easier than trying to avoid people.  
  
He's been setting up for half an hour when he ears someone call him. He turns back and sees Shiro, with a smile and dressed in a much fancier outfit than the one Keith last saw him with.  
  
Right, groom.  
  
"Keith! You're already here. I'm not the only one who arrived way too early," Shiro says, with a smile. Keith wants to say that it's better to arrive early for his own wedding, but he likes to live in this fantasy land where this is not Shiro's wedding and they're just two single man talking.  
  
"I'm setting up," he explains, with a smile, "I'm not here just to eat good food. I actually have to work."  
  
Shiro laughs and nods. "Well at least here you do get good food. One point in favor of doing some wedding photos."  
  
Keith smiles as well, thinking about some of the terrible food he had been forced to eat in some of his trips. He can't really say that Shiro is wrong.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to warm up to some things," he admits then, fixing his camera more firmly on his tripod. it takes a moment and when he looks back Shiro is still there, looking a little anxious. He's nervous, everything about his posture says so, and immediately Keith is curious.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asks, because maybe this is a situation where he should be concerned instead.  
  
Shiro nods immediately. "No. Yes. I'm fine, I mean. I was just... wondering," Shiro stammers a little and looks ready to combust. It's a flattering look on him, incredibly, and Keith wonders if anything could ever look ugly on this man. "I was just wondering, I know it's a strange situation, but maybe you wanted to drink a coffee with me. I mean go out and drink a coffee," he stops, grimancing but still continuing, "or just going out. That works to."  
  
It's like everything inside of Keith freezes. He can't believe what he's hearing and for a second he feels betrayed. He had built an idea of Shiro in his head and it's shattering right in front of his eyes. Maybe this is what Hunk meant when he talked about Allura being too good for Shiro. Because right now Keith agrees.  
  
"No," he replies, immediately. He hopes his shock and disgust comes clearly in his voice.  
  
Shiro looks shocked, like he hadn't expected it. God, who did he think Keith was?  
  
"Oh," the man says, a confused sound that seems to escape. He hesitates a second before asking, "Can I... I mean, why?"  
  
Keith blinks, absolutelly appaled by the question. Is that even something you ask. "I mean isn't it obvious?" he asks and Shiro must take the hint because he nods and takes a step back.  
  
"Yeah, okay," Shiro says, nodding. He looks a little dazed and embarrassed. Good, the asshole. "I'm sorry about this. I hope this doesn't make it hard for you to keep working. Allura really liked your photos." The need to just take his camera and club Shiro over the head with it is strong in him, but he refrains.  
  
"I need the money," he replies.   
  
Shiro looks at him and nods again, and then again. "Right. I'm sorry," he mutters before walking away.  
  
See? This is why Keith doesn't like people.  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the half hour passes quickly, and soon the venue starts filling in with the families of the two spouses. There aren't that many guests and Keith's job is to look at them all, so he sees Shiro and Allura talking and, even if he doesn't want to, he takes a picture of them.  
  
He also notices Hunk talking with a man dressed in an absurdly bright shade of blue and Keith already finds him annoying.  
  
Still, he loses himself to the job and tries to take as many pictures as he can. The day of the wedding it will be more cahotic, so this test run is useful to see the bests spots to set his camera.  
  
He's looking around, trying to find if there's someone he hasn't taken a picture of when he sees Allura and the brightly dressed man from before. They are talking and laughing and Keith angles a shot, ready to capture the moment.  
  
The moment he clicks the shutter he sees them smiling and then kissing each other.  
  
Keith almost drops the camera.  
  
"Keith!" Hunk calls for him, jogging up to him. "I'm finally free. Man, being the best man is a though jo-- are you okay?"   
  
Keith realizes he might be as white as a sheet, but he turns towards Hunk and tries to make sense of what he's seeing here. "Who is that?" he asks, pointing to the man. Hunk looks as well, and he seems extremely confused.  
  
"Lance? What do you mean? I thought you said you met him?" Hunk asks him.   
  
Keith shakes his head, confused. He had never met that man before in his life. He would remember, because he thinks he would have hated him.  
  
It's that thought that helps Keith's brain get a grip.  
  
"That's the groom," he murmurs, shocked. Hunk is looking at him like he's crazy but he still nods, confirming Keith's surpicions.  
  
"And Shiro?" he asks, faintly. He fears the answer to the question, but he has to know.  
  
"Shiro? You mean Allura's best man?" Hunk asks, more confused by the second. Keith can't clear anything up, however, because he feels like a stupid asshole.  
  
"I didn't know," he says. Because he had been convinced that Shiro was the groom. He had been so terrible with the man after he had tried to ask him out.  
  
Wait.   
  
Shiro who was  _not_ marrying Allura, had asked him out.  
  
Shit.  
  
"I need to go," he tells Hunk, looking around wildly. He doesn't see Shiro around, but he doesn't let it stop him. He hears Hunk call for him, but Keith is already moving. The only place that isn't visible from the room they were in is the balcony so Keith goes straight there, feeling a little manic.  
  
As he had hoped Shiro is there, looking down at his glass of wine. He's not looking at Keith, even if he's facing him. He seems engrossed in his thoughts and Keith can only imagine what he must be thinking.  
  
The moon makes an incredible light shine in his hairs and for the second time Keith can't stop himself from taking a picture of the moment. This time the results is a lot better. Sharp and focused and incredibly beautiful.  
  
"Keith?" Shiro calls him, when he notices him. He looks surprised and a little nervous. Does he think Keith is here to chew him out again?  
  
God, how can Keith make up for this?  
  
"I thought it was  _your_ wedding," he explains, thinking that being honest is probably his best bet.  
  
Shiro looks shocked for a second. "Mine? With Allura?" he asks, almost as if the idea was completely absurd.  
  
"You met the photographer for a wedding! Together!" he explains himself, "what was I supposed to think?"

  
"So what?" Shiro asks, still shocked, "You thought I was asking you out at the rehearsal for my own wedding?"  
  
Keith hesitates a second before nodding. God, this is a failure of epic proportions.  
  
He's surprised when Shiro just laughs, a free sound that sounds incredible to Keith's ears. Keith soons joins in, recognizing the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiro says, "this is just golden."

  
"I know," Keith admits with a self-deprecating smile. "But I saw Allura and the actual groom kiss and I was... surprised." Shiro laughs again at his admission. Things are going better that Keith had hoped for, if he's honest with himself.  
  
"So I was wondering," Keith continues, "if you wanted to get a coffee with me. I mean," he says, reusing Shiro's words from earlier, "got out to get a coffee. Or just go out, that works too."  
  
Shiro stops laughing and looks at him with a twinkle of myrth in his eyes.  
  
"Don't think this means you don't have to take a picture of me at the wedding," Shiro says, but he's smiling.  
  
Keith thinks he might take more than one picture and be incredibly happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos help in time of need (and stress. Totally self-caused stress but still).  
> And if you want to chat a little or idk, you can find me on twitter @chiapslock and tumblr @fatty-arbuckle


End file.
